A Tainted Love Story
by Insane Fangirl 4
Summary: They stared deep into one another's eyes, begging for forgiveness and asking for trouble. Erza x Jellal. WARNING, violence, mentions of self abuse and lime. songfic with love the way you lie, because i felt it fit them perfectly.


**a/n: fairy tail doesnt belong to me in the slightest :( oh and neither does love the way you lie**

**WARNING: violence, mentions of self abuse, mental torture and lime**

**if your'e still reading then i hope you enjoy :D please review i want to know how my first serious fic turned out.**

**oh and i changed the order of the lyrics ant two of the words so it would make sense, just read i promise you'll understand**

* * *

><p><span>A Tainted Love Story<span>

Erza Scarlet looked down at the sleeping man, the man she loved and hated. The man she wanted to kill and kill for. The man that she would die for or die because of. Emotions are never straightforward but in their case things were more complicated than anything.

Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<br>But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there<br>And hear me cry  
>But that's alright<br>Because I love  
>The way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<p>

She stared at him, wanting to hurt him, right now all she wanted was to grab him by the throat and press him against the wall. Pound away at his face till blood coated her knuckles. She wanted him to shout, and scream, and beg.

Later she would regret it, she would beg forgiveness, cut herself to cause the same pain she had inflicted on him.

But

Right now she just wanted to make him feel pain. She tied his hands and feet to the bed posts, securing them so he wouldn't be able to move, because if he broke free it would just mean trouble for her.

After she had tied him down, she punched him in the gut, forcing him awake. He looked at her with his dark green eyes full of understanding, her brown ones full of rage.

Neither knew when this had started but now it was a part of everyday life. She continued to beat him mercilessly, blood painting the bed and their clothes.

You ever love somebody so much  
>You can barely breathe<br>When you're with them  
>You meet<br>And neither one of you  
>Even know what hit 'em<br>Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
>Yeah them chills<br>Used to get 'em  
>Now you're getting fucking sick<br>Of looking at 'em  
>You swore you've never hit 'em<br>Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
>Now you're in each other's face<br>Spewing venom  
>And these words<br>When you spit 'em  
>You push<br>Pull each other's hair  
>Scratch, claw, bit 'em<br>Throw 'em down

Pin 'em

So lost in the moments  
>When you're in 'em<br>It's the rage that took over  
>It controls you both<br>So they say it's best  
>To go your separate ways<br>Guess that they don't know ya  
>Cause today<br>That was yesterday  
>Yesterday is over<br>It's a different day  
>Sound like broken records<br>Playin' over  
>But you promised him<br>Next time you'll show restraint  
>You don't get another chance<br>Life is no Nintendo game  
>But you lied again<br>Now you get to watch him leave  
>Out the window<br>Guess that's why they call it window pane

After she had finished beating him, she panted over his half-conscious body, tears trailing down her face, blood trailing down her hands. "I hate you so much" she cried falling over his body, clutching his shoulders, "I love you" she no longer knew the difference between the two but she did know that she felt both for him.

Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<br>But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there<br>And hear me cry  
>But that's alright<br>Because I love  
>The way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<p>

As she cried lying on him, he tugged his way free and put his arms around her holding her while she cried. After her sobbing subsided, he gripped her shoulders, digging his nails in so it was sure to bruise. She cried out in pain and he threw her with all his might off the bed, she landed on the floor with a thud.

He freed his feet and stood over her trembling body as she had landed hitting her head hard on the floor. He pulled her up by the hair ignoring her screams and smashed her against the wall.

He slapped her face hard, leaving a large red mark on her face. Then pulled his arm back and launched it in her stomach. She doubled over in pain, retching, then he took his arm down on her back causing her to fall with a large thud. He proceeded to stomp on her back several times, knowing it would cause him pain later but at that moment not caring.

I can't tell you what it really is  
>I can only tell you what it feels like<br>And right now there's a steel knife  
>In my windpipe<br>I can't breathe  
>But I still fight<br>While I can fight  
>As long as the wrong feels right<br>It's like I'm in flight  
>High of a love<br>Drunk from the hate  
>It's like I'm huffing paint<br>And I love it the more that I suffer  
>I suffocate<br>And right before I'm about to drown  
>She resuscitates me<br>She fucking hates me  
>And I love it<br>Wait  
>Where you going<br>I'm leaving you  
>No you ain't<br>Come back  
>We're running right back<br>Here we go again  
>It's so insane<br>Cause when it's going good  
>It's going great<br>I'm Superman  
>With the wind in his bag<br>She's Lois Lane  
>But when it's bad<br>It's awful  
>I feel so ashamed<br>I snap  
>Who's that dude<br>I don't even know his name  
>I laid hands on her<br>I'll never stoop so low again  
>I guess I don't know my own strength<p>

After the beatings had been dealt with they stayed in their respective places recuperating. Jellal was the first to move, he went to the bathroom, spat out the blood in his mouth which had been a result of Erza's beating. He reached for the large first aid kit and took it outside.

He knelt beside Erza holding her close. His worst enemy and his best friend, the person he wanted to hurt the most and the person he wanted to protect the most, the woman whose screams of pain meant nothing to him but her tears pierced his heart.

Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<br>But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there<br>And hear me cry  
>But that's alright<br>Because I love  
>The way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<p>

They cleaned each other up, gently handling the wounds they had inflicted on one another. Dressing them with great care, kissing the bruises, tracing over scars old and new, wiping away the blood, the sweat and the tears. They stared deep into one another's eyes, begging for forgiveness and asking for trouble.

Now I know we said things  
>Did things<br>That we didn't mean  
>And we fall back<br>Into the same patterns  
>Same routine<br>But your temper's just as bad  
>As mine is<br>You're the same as me  
>But when it comes to love<br>You're just as blinded  
>Baby please come back<br>It wasn't you  
>Baby it was me<br>Maybe our relationship  
>Isn't as crazy as it seems<br>Maybe that's what happens  
>When a tornado meets a volcano<br>All I know is  
>I love you too much<br>To walk away though  
>Come inside<br>Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
>Don't you hear sincerity<br>In my voice when I talk  
>Told you this is my fault<br>Look me in the eyeball  
>Next time I'm pissed<br>I'll aim my fist  
>At the dry wall<br>Next time  
>There will be no next time<br>I apologize  
>Even though I know it's lies<br>I'm tired of the games  
>I just want her back<br>I know I'm a liar  
>If she ever tries to fucking leave again<br>I'mma tie her to the bed  
>And set the house on fire<p>

Once their wound had been tended to Erza wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Jellal placed his hands on her waist and drew her nearer. They kissed slowly and hesitantly, gradually increasing the pace and the force of the kiss. Erza ran her hands through his blue hair as his hand disappeared up her shirt and explored her body.

They discarder their clothes, touching and teasing one another. Tantalising their bodies, moaning with desire and need. Jellal picked her up and carried her to the bed. He lay her down gently, climbing on top of her, both of them kissing every part they could reach of the other.

They lost themselves in the passion of the moment, as if the beatings had never happened, as though everything was normal, as though the wounds, scars and bruises didn't exist.

Both of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Peaceful and happy, gentle and caring. It wouldn't last though it never did. Tomorrow would be the same as today. Their forever was decided, their fate, their destiny, their lives. Would never deviate from the routine until they ended up killing each other or themselves.

Just gonna stand there  
>And watch me burn<br>But that's alright  
>Because I like<br>The way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there<br>And hear me cry  
>But that's alright<br>Because I love  
>The way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<p>

Erza Scarlet would never feel more emotion for anyone else in her life. Jellal Fernandes would never care so much about another woman. They would spend their lives together even if it killed them. Their hearts, souls, and bodies belonged each other. Their tainted love story forever the same.

* * *

><p><strong>what did you guys think was it reasonably well done?<strong>

**i really appreciate reviews! please! i really need to know if i did well! pleeeeease? **


End file.
